Make It Stop To Survive (BJ's Mash-up Version)
This is a song article to go against Bulling and another major problem in the lives of people and most may know what it is (Song 1: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_90eOj6iWXI ) (Song 2: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vPdKWCXZOpU ) BJ- Bang, bang go the coffin nails, like a breath exhaled (Somewhere between happy!) Then gone forever. it seems like just yesterday, how did I miss the red flags raised (Feet sometimes on solid ground, sometimes at the edge) Think back to the days we laughed. We braved these bitter storms together (To spend your waking moments) Brought to his knees he cried (simply killing time. Is to give up on your hopes and dreams) But on his feet he died. (to give up on your…) Life for you, (who we are) has been less than kind (what God drove us apart?) So take a number, (who we are) stand in line We've all been sorry, (who we are) we've all been hurt (What God could?) But how we survive, (who we are) is what makes us who we are Make it stop. Let this end. (An obvious disinterest) Eighteen years pushed to the ledge. It's come to this (a barely managed smile) A weightless step. On the way down singing (I shirk my obligations) Woah, Woah. Life for you, (who we are) has been less than kind (Bang, bang from the closet walls) So take a number, (The schoolhouse halls) stand in line (Push me and I'll push back.) We've all been sorry, (who we are) we've all been hurt (I'm done asking) But how we survive, (who we are) is what makes us who we are (I demand) From a nation under God (Make it stop) I feel its love like a cattle prod. Born free, but still they hate (Let this end) Born me, no I can't change. It's always darkest just before the dawn. (It's come to this) So stay awake with me, let's prove them wrong. (On the way down singing) Woah, Woah. The cold river washed him away (Make it stop) But how could we forget? (a barely managed smile) The gatherings hold candles, but not their tongues. (I'm done asking) And too much has flown from the wrists, Of the children shamed for those they chose to kiss. Who will rise to stop the (Of the children shamed for those they chose to kiss. We're calling for, Insisting on, a different beat, yeah. A brand new song (Whoa, whoa) Make it stop, Let this end (Whoa, whoa) This life chose me, I'm not lost in sin. But proud I stand of who I am, I plan to go on living (Whoa, whoa) All smiles and sunshine, a perfect world on a perfect day (Life isn’t like this) Everything always works out, I have never felt so great (Life isn’t like this) All smiles and sunshine, a perfect world on a perfect day (Life isn’t like this) Everything always works out, I have never felt so great (Life isn’t like this) Life isn't like this Life for you, (who we are) has been less than kind So take a number, (who we are) stand in line We've all been sorry, (who we are) we've all been hurt But how we survive, (who we are) is what makes us who we are (Who we are) It's what makes us who we are (Who we are) Makes us who we are (Who we are) It's what makes us who we are Who we are